Fall of the Kings
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: My POV on how Discord and Razenoid were defeated by the Princesses and the Lords. (P.S., Razenoid is from Bakugan.)


End of the King

Discord thudded to the ground, pain gripping his entire body. He attempted to get up, but was forced back down by Celestia's hoof. Razenoid was thrown to the ground next to him, Arceus's blade trained at his throat. "Your regain of terror and chaos is over Lord Razenoid!" Arceus said. Razenoid got up and growled furiously.

"I am not going down without a fight! Chaos is what matters! Chaos must survive!" Razenoid and Discord faced the Princesses and twin Kings, their weapons flashing. Razenoid lunged at Arceus, who simply ducked beneath his blow and kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Giratina flapped his wings and slammed his body into Razenoid's, knocking the Chaos King into his partner.

Discord's hands were glowing with chaotic energy as he dueled with Celestia and Luna, Discord using his chaos powers, summoning cotton candy clouds and dancing buffalo to charge at the princesses, while the princesses retaliated with fire and dark magic, respectively.

Arceus charged into Razenoid, knocking the chaos demon into the ground, before twirling and slashing at him with his sword. He blocked the blow with his foreleg, then aimed a series of powerful scything cuts at the Alpha Pokemon, who simply avoided each one with a lot of nifty footwork. He retaliated with slashes of his sword. Giratina aided his brother, blasting Shadow Balls and other attacks at Razenoid.

Razenoid growled as a Shadow Ball slammed into his back, and he was forced to step back. He roared as he turned and grabbed hold of Giratina, then slamming the Regenade Pokemon into the ground over and over again. Giratina cried out in agony, but Arceus slammed his body into Razenoid, releasing Giratina from his grip and slamming the Chaos Demon into the ground.

Spreading his wings, Giratina flapped them and hovered beside his brother's side, his eyes flashing with anger. Razenoid got up, dark energy pulsing from his body. His eyes flared with dark magic as he roared, causing a giant wave of Darkus energy to shoot out at the brothers. Giratina pushed his brother out of the way, causing the Darkus wave to slam into him instead.

"BROTHER!" Arceus roared, seeing his brother struck by such a powerful attack. Giratina collapsed to the ground, his dark purple armor smoking. Arceus gave a roar of rage before charging and ramming his body into Razenoid, toppling the Chaos Demon into the air, before leaping up and clutching his front hooves together. They glowed with rainbow energy as he executed a powerful hammer blow to the top of Razenoid's head, slamming the Darkus monster into the ground so hard, he formed a giant crater.

Meanwhile, Discord was weakening. His chaos powers were simply no match against the combined magical strength of Celestia and Luna. His cotton candy cloud fleets were blasted to shreds by Celestia's fire magic, while his dancing buffalo armies were on the ground holding their heads from nightmares conjured up by Luna's night magic.

He turned around to see his guardian being pummeled by powerful attacks from Arceus and Giratina, who had recovered from his wounds and was assaulting the Chaos Demon alongside the Alpha Pokemon. He stepped back, shielding as best as he could with one arm, while the other blasted balls of dark energy at the twin lords, but they leaped aside rather easily,

Arceus's Judgement slammed into him as he staggered backwards, before Giratina appeared in front of him, Shadow Force glowing around his body. He bodyslammed Razenoid wth Shadow Force, knocking him back a few steps. Razenoid collapsed, smoke broiling off his armor and body. "I... I will not lose so easily!" Razenoid screamed, fiery darkness swirling around him as he stood up, his body flaring with Darkus energy.

"Darkness Destruction!" He roared, as his body exploded in a huge explosion of dark energy that sped towards the twin lords. Arceus and Giratina summoned their shields, the Perfect Shield and Dark Shield, in flashes of light. They leaped forward and took the brunt of the attack in the shields. Razenoid roared as he let loose all of his energy in that one powerful attack.

Arceus and Giratina gritted their teeth as the last of the energy was absorbed into the shields, and Razenoid collapsed, exhausted from the energy required for the attack. Discord collasped as well, his energy reserves drained from battling the princesses. Luna and Celestia stepped up to the downed Dracoenquus, and grimly nodded to each other. Thier guardians did the same.

"Luna Luna Luna... What did your sister ever do for you? And the same is with you Giratina. What did your brother ever do for you? They hog all the glory and leave you to rot in the dust!" Discord said as he struggled to keep himself on both of his legs. "Be quiet foul Chaos King! Your reigin of chaos and terror ends now!" Luna shouted back. But the words did have a effect on both her and her guardian's hearts.

With a flare of magic from the princesses's horns, and blasts of energy from the twin lords, Discord and Razenoid were imprisoned in stone. "No!" Razenoid roared as his arms and legs were coated with rock. Discord looked in horror as the stone virus spread along his body, turning him to stone as well. With a last burst of energy and a anguished shout, both the Dracoenquus and Chaos Lord was turned to stone.

The princesses and lords collapsed to the ground, exhausted but happy that they had succedeed in vanquishing the enemy. How little they knew that in a short while... Luna and Giratina would transform into Nightmare Moon and Origin Forme... Very very shortly,,,

**Hey guys! This is my thoughts of what happened in Equestria before Twilight was born, when Celestia and Luna battled Discord and Razenoid with the help of their guardians, the twin lords. And also how they managed to transform Luna and Giratina into their corrupted forms, and how the other two, Arceus and Celestia, were forced to battle them. Read on!**


End file.
